bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Helios MK2
Helios MK2 is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan and the upgraded version of Cyborg Helios in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Description Real form Helios MK2 is an upgraded version of Cyborg Helios. In this form Helios is much stronger with more advanced weapons such as one fully mechanical arm that can detach, fire lasers and the arm's base on Helios's arm is also a powerful laser. Also Helios has no spinning rings unlike his old body, his mechanical eye is more advanced and as an added bonus, Helios has a hidden chest laser. As said by Cross Dragonoid, the evolution of Helios was not natural. Helios was upgraded with new mechanical parts to enable him to become the ultimate Bakugan. He is now even more power hungry, all he wants to do is defeat Drago, and would go anywhere and do anything to do so. He can combine with Pyrus Fencer, Ventus Klawgor, Aquos Leefram, Darkus Foxbat, Haos Spindle, and Subterra Scraper to form Maxus Helios MK2.He serves Spectra Phantom, and once wished to destroy Drago, but after losing to Drago, he admitted Drago was the Ultimate Bakugan. Drago helped him up and he was grateful and gave up his evil ways. Ball form In both original and Gear compatible version, Helios MK2 opens up similar to Aluze and its hidden chest laser in real form can be seen. In this form, it more resembles Viper Helios. Original version Helios MK2 ball first appears in anime in this version. Its arms, with 3-fingered claw, are placed on the back. Gear compatible version Helios MK2's ball form is later changed into this version in anime, as its wings fold down to allow Twin Destructor to attach to him. Its arms are placed at the side of the main body instead of on the back, with human-like hands instead of claw-shaped hand in original version. The strutture of the wings and some details are also changed compared with original version. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia He makes his first appearance in episode 31, Helios MK2 battles against Cross Dragonoid, Magma Wilda and Minx Elfin. He managed to defeat Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda, but lost to Drago. Helios MK2 fought Cross Dragonoid again, because Dan wants to know where the Mother Palace is and Spectra is the only one who knows where it is. Drago wins and Spectra takes them to the Mother Palace. In episode 41, he helped Cross Dragonoid battle Farbros and Dryoid. Even with the power of Helios plus the Battle Gear Twin Destructor, they lost but in the process Dryoid and Farbros were destroyed. In episode 42, Helios MK2 and Cross Dragonoid went to New Vestroia to destroy the BT System. But, both of their attacks didn't work so Drago flyed to the atmosphere with the BT System. The BT System was destroyed and Drago absorbed all the attribute energies. In episode 44, with the Vexos out the way Helios confronts Helix Dragonoid for one last battle. In the end, Helios loses, and in his broken state he accepts Drago as the ultimate Bakugan. Upgrade In episode 41, Helios MK2 was shown to have an upgrade. He has a different ball and Bakugan form. This may be due to the use of Twin Destructor. ;Ability Cards * Defuse Quasar:Brings the opppoennt down to base level, and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Powered-Cannon:Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon:Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pounce(Dragon Blitzer):Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Black Out Cannon:Subtracts 400 Gs fro each opponent, and adds 400 Gs to Helios MK2. * FARBAS EM:Heals Helios MK2 from all damage and his power level becomes equal to his opponent's. * Ragarock Cannon (Lagunarock Cannon):Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Chaos Hyper Cannon:Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Precipice Shield:Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Pulsic Blister:Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent * Discharger:Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Helios MK2 Anime File:Helios_MK2_in_bal_form_(closed).png|Helios MK2 in ball form (closed) File:Helios_MK2_in_ball_form_(open.png|Helios MK2 in ball form (open) File:Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Helios MK2 in Bakugan form File:Heliosmk2_00.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Diffuse Quasar' File:Heliosmk2_0.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Chaos Power Cannon' File:Heliosmk2_1.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Dragon Pounce' File:Heliosmk2_3.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Black Out Cannon' File:Heliosmk2_mwilda.jpg|Magma Wilda attacking Helios MK2 File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Screen Intermission File:Helios5.png|Helios MK2 in Maxus Helios MK2 form File:Picture_8.png|Helios with Twin Destructor in Bakugan form File:Helios mk2 twin destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor connected to Helios MK2 in Ball Form File:Helios mk2 and twin destructor real form.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor in Bakugan form Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology